vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caline Bustier
|-|Zombizou= |-|Caline Bustier= Summary Caline Bustier, known better as Miss Bustier, is a teacher at Collège Françoise Dupont, and teaches Marinette's class In the episode "Zombizou", she gets akumatized after she tries to protect Marinette from Hawk Moth's akuma, and after she tries to resist the akuma, she finally succumbs to it and becomes Zombizou, a zombie kissing supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Caline Bustier, Miss Bustier, Zombizou (as an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Teacher | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Caline Bustier = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Zombizou = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Her kisses are able to blow kisses that turn people into zombies who seek to kiss and hug other people), Pseudo-Disease Manipulation (Her zombies have contagious kiss that turns the victims into zombies as well), Homing Attack and Danmaku (Through her smooch blasts) Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 6), Acrobatics; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Zombizous that would remain immobile until Caline gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, and is able fight Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Should be comparable, if not faster, than The Mime, Was able to keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, took hits from Season 2 Ladybug). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, higher with her kisses. Standard Equipment: Lip balm (with akuma inside) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: If her zombifying lip gloss is removed, she has to use her lip balm again to get her powers back. Her powers will be lost if her lip balm has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zombizou can send kisses to her victims, and if they're kissed, they turn into kissing zombies after a short amount of time. The victims then are starting to search for other people to kiss and zombify as well. Zombizou also seems to be able to control her victims when she wants to. Key: Caline Bustier | Zombizou Gallery MIRACULOUS �� ZOMBIZOU - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Teachers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Disease Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8